Beneath Your Crimson Tears
by Corsair Sinphonse
Summary: After being captured by Orochimaru, what can Kakashi do but let him have his fun? Rated M for violence, angst, and occasional language. ...I think that covers everything. xD Update 6/29/10: Changed the way the story commenced; let me know what you think.


**Summary: **After being captured by Orochimaru, what can Kakashi do but let him have his fun torturing him? Rated M for gore, violence and…angst. Sorry, no yaoi in this one. …I think. xD

This is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack, please? I also didn't use a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm not too happy with this one, but it's not here for me, it's for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…oh, but if I did…-evil laugh-  
Ahem. Eheheh, sorry…

Anyway, let the fanfiction commence!

**EDIT, 6/29/10**: I've written this as a footnote as well, but I've altered a few lines of the story because the reviews I've gotten have pointed out some things I'd missed.

* * *

_Maybe this mission wasn't such a good idea after all._

"The predator has quickly become the prey. Funny how things work out this way, isn't it?"

You open your eyes as you realize you're on the same stone-cold floor as you started out with, chained so you can't move. And where the _fuck_ did your shirt go? It was on a minute ago, shielding you from being too vulnerable under his icy gaze.

_His._

"So. Feeling lucky, Hatake?"

You raise your eyes to look at your captor then lower them back to the ground. You wonder how Sasuke can possibly put up with this man, day in-day out. But then again, the teenage mind is a troubled place…

"You should, because you're going to get my…'special' treatment…" More laughter. "Did you really think you could attempt to try and infiltrate my plans for Konoha's downfall without being caught?" You wince as he traces his way up your spine with the tip of a blade, pressing harder as he nears your neck. The substance slowly oozing down your back has to be more blood, your hair is already caked from it since a few hours ago…

_Please, get away from me…_

He crouches beside you with a smirk. "Let's see that pretty face of yours, Kakashi…I'm sure everyone has wanted to. What an **honor**." Your eyes get wide as he pulls off your mask. "Hn, the rumors are true; you do have quite the captivating face..." He presses the cold, pointed edge of a kunai to your cheek. "Too bad I'm going to have to ruin it." He laughs coldly as he slashes the side of your face open, and more blood seeps out. You whimper, but all that escapes as sound waves is a single note. A single, pleading, muffled note.

_Get away…!_

He begins to eye the knife, his gaze tainted with malice.

Almost like he was in a trance.

Your eyes widen again. _What's he going to do…? _He laughs again, almost like he read your thoughts. "You'll see soon…" You shiver as his tongue moves over the edge of the blade, almost as if it had touched your skin. "Ever tasted it?" You don't respond, afraid of what would come next.

"Answer me, you fool!"

He strikes you across the face, making you cough up more blood. Instincts correct, as usual. He smirks.

"Well. You have now."

_Why am I not screaming?_

"Your main reason for coming here…was to protect the village, was it not." You close your eyes in annoyance. He smirks. "Bonds make you weak. They simply weigh down the heart with useless burdens…no help at all." You glare up at him. He takes advantage of the opportunity to cause you even more psychological trauma.

"It was true for your father, wasn't it?"

You wince at the word 'father', as you utterly despise when anyone mentions it. And he knows, evident by the sneer creeping across his face. That damned mocking smile. "And love makes you weak, as well." He takes off your hitai-ate and tosses it across the room. All is silent, except for the distant clatter of the metal on the forehead protector skidding across the floor. Time seems to slow as the clangs seemed to resonate through the air.

_He's taken everything…my student, my dignity and now my village pride…_

For a moment his eyes catch yours, and he stares directly into the scarlet iris glaring back at him. His teeth flash as he laughs. "It's a shame you expended your chakra so quickly earlier, for I'm sure getting out of these bonds would be a _breeze _otherwise." He moves closer_. _"So this is a great challenge for the famed copy-nin, isn't it?" His mocking tone and unequivocal grin is enough to make your teeth crack under the pressure you're exerting upon them._  
_

"If you care about all those things I just mentioned, why don't you demonstrate it..?" He hisses out. You practically laugh at the statement; how you'd love to tear the man apart, but alas... can't move from your bloody pool on the floor.

But he knows this. You just didn't think he was that sadistic.

Well... we've all been wrong before, right?

"Get up and show me. If you can care about those meager things so much, they must motivate you to do _something_, so prove it to me!"

You don't move from the spot on the floor. "I said, get up." He kicks you vehemently and grins at the delicious cracking sound he hears. You let out a low groan and can only lie there in a motionless heap, eyes dully flitting from the ground to his starkly contrasting visage. He laughs softly from his place. "That's what I thought."

_God, why is this happening to me…Let me leave, please let me leave…_

"You know, Hatake, this is the most amusement I've had with someone since Sasuke was in your position. I really should thank you…"

He walks over to you and runs a katana down your now-exposed neck. "You're bleeding…" He presses into your neck deeper with the blade. You stifle a moan as a wave of pain washes over your weakened body. "Heh, and now you're bleeding even more…Pity, Konoha must really be proud to have you as part of their resistance, ne?" You can't, you **won't** respond. Must keep patience…must keep control.

_Get away from me!_

He gives you a small smirk as he is replaced by a puff of black smoke. You give a small sigh of relief, in feeling that dreadful presence disappear. But no relief will last for long in the situation at hand…as your relief suddenly switches to hysteria. _Did he…no, this has to be a trap, he wouldn't leave me here as a reprieve from this suffering, it's just not his nature; what's going to – _

Your thoughts are interrupted by a sudden presence behind you.

"Often, the hunted become so worked up from their battles that they miss their chance to escape."

You dampen a moan as your hopes of being left to yourself are darkened.

You can almost hear the smile that's tugging at his lips.

And then, he's right there.

There.

Behind you.

**Directly** behind you.

"Did you really think I would let you go, Hatake?" His tone shifts to a low murmur. "You thought I finally gave you mercy? If you do, I'm sad to say…it simply isn't so." His whisper is replaced by wicked laughter, and a spreading pain in your back- He stabbed you, yet again. You start to become numb to the pain…or so you thought. The blade has disappeared, and you feel his fingers lightly pressing into your spine. They're cold.. cold as ice.

_Then again, what were you expecting?_

It feels as if electricity surges through your veins as you feel something frighteningly warm press into your wound. Though you're very, VERY aware what this warm object is, you try to convince yourself you're dreaming. Dreaming, yes, and soon enough, you'll wake up.

But one must admit, the average dream doesn't consist of frightening detail such as the way your captor's breath feels on your back, and the way his tongue feels against your wound, lapping up your blood, flicking against your spine.

His fingers move to your shoulders, pressing you face-first to the floor. Perhaps it was intentional, but maybe it wasn't. Why do you even bother trying to decipher his thoughts? Just let him have his fun, he'll stop...

_Shit._

You suppress your subconscious reaction to revolt against his tongue, but you just felt yourself stretch under his sick fleshprobing. Had you any less self control- or _chains_, for that matter- you would've practically convulsed. But now... he's stopped? _  
_

...He heard you whimper with sharp intake of breath you made.

Hearing the smile in his voice, your blood runs cold as you realize you're just a toy to indulge his sadistic nature. He wants you to struggle; it probably gets the sick fuck off.

"You'll never get away from my grip."

_Oh god, stop…stop it now!_

Before you can react, he's moved in front of you. He does a few handseals, but instead of words coming out of his mouth, there's…hissing? You barely have time to look confused as a look of horror replaces it when a snake slinks around your neck. They've always petrified you…partially for this reason, and merely reinforced by the man watching with an amused look on his face. "It doesn't bother you, does it, Kakashi?" Your brows furrow into a defiant stare as he snickers. "Good, then you won't mind more of them?" Three more snakes slither out of the wall and make their way over to you, then sink their teeth into your hands and neck.

You can only plead in your mind for this sadist to stop torturing you like this.

_Make it stop, make it stop; why haven't I screamed?_

Almost immediately, the snakes disappear as quickly as they came. Their master takes a step toward you. "Hm, they seemed to like you, Kakashi. Or perhaps not, since they gave me more time to play."

You're having a fight inwardly with yourself, to refuse to panic for what he's planning to do next. Panic is exactly what he wants you to do.

_There's no stopping fate._

You see him advance toward you with a smirk. "Unfortunately, you've bored me. But it's been fun, Hatake. Do remember this." Your eyes get wide as he pulls Kusanagi from through his mouth. Your expression shift from anger to horror, you feel like you could burn the one word you wish to scream into him with your pleading gaze. He looked amused. "I have no further use for you; you fulfilled your purpose. To entertain." You see him come toward you, and impale the katana through your chest. "Goodbye, Hatake Kakashi."

His laughing image is the last thing you see before you fade into darkness.

The darkness you'll see for the last time.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. A little awful at the end, huh? (Aha.)  
Well! Sorry it was a bit rushed at the last part. Well, like I said, it was my first fanfic, so critique if you will!


End file.
